


Reunited (Another Day)

by Gamzbee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamzbee/pseuds/Gamzbee
Summary: An Undertale poem (rap(?)) told from the perspective of Sans. I felt like making something, so yeah.It's a drabble or something, I dunno. It's late.





	Reunited (Another Day)

Another day, another day.  
Here comes another day.  
No time to sit.  
No time to play.

Here I am,  
Trying to live my life,  
And there you are,  
Slaying with a knife.

I can see your sins.  
They cover your hands.  
Dust covers your clothes  
And all over the land.

I can't sit back,  
Can't let this continue,  
But it doesn't matter what I do.  
You do and you do.

I've watched you fight.  
Spared no one in sight.  
What you're doing  
Just isn't right.

Blade in hand,  
You make your way to the top,  
Ready to take over everything  
With all the pain you've brought.

I don't know if I can stop you.  
I don't think I can stop you.  
I won't be able to stop you.  
I know I can't stop you.

I thought I could trust you.  
Your smile seemed sincere.  
You shook my hand.  
I thought I had nothing to fear.

Do you know what?  
I'm not scared.  
I've faced more.  
I've come prepared.

My inner demons come.  
I have nowhere to run.  
With fear, I am overcome,  
By all the things that I've done.

Stand in this hall,  
Ready to give my all.  
I see the hatred in your eyes,  
But I will not fall.

I thought I saw them,  
The pal I once knew.  
But what I see,  
I know it's not you.

Please, buddy,  
Just let this end.  
I know you're in there.  
I can feel you, my friend.

Why do you even bother?  
What can you gain?  
Do you crave power?  
Like killing one after the other?

If I were you,  
I'd just quit.  
Just give up.  
I did.

You're a dirty cheat,  
Waiting until I'm beat.  
You come at me.  
A distasteful defeat.

I look down  
At blood covered bones.  
You're getting your way.  
You've claimed the throne.

Guess we're done here.  
You got me.  
I'm a little hungry.  
I'm going to Grillby's.

As I'm leaving, I see him.  
He's standing there, waiting for me.  
Maybe this isn't  
The worst place to be.

He embraces me,  
My tears overflow.  
He makes me happier  
Than you'll ever know.

I take his hand  
And begin to lead him.  
Away from real life  
And from your sin.

Papyrus, do you want anything?


End file.
